Con Seis Pasos
by XxXMitsukoXxX
Summary: Desde la separación de sus padres y tras quedar inválido en un accidente, Levi pasa sus días sumido en la oscuridad, negándose a aceptar su discapacidad. Para su disgusto, Eren, el chico de bellos ojos, lo arrastrará de nuevo a la vida. [Yaoi**Fluff**][Levi&Eren]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**Notas/Advertencias:**

***Esto es Yaoi (ChicoxChico), si no te gusta, no lo leas.**

***Yaoi**Fluff** ¿Que es eso? Todo dulce, lleno de amor y felicidad *w***

**Creo que es todo D:**

**Si te gusta la idea, continúa leyendo.**

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

Eren Yeager es el chico más amable, divertido -y quizá tonto - que puedes conocer. Él pasa el día soñando con ser un gran escritor, aunque hasta ahora sólo se ha visto posible publicar sus escritos en páginas web. Siempre está sonriendo a la vida, y enfrentado los problemas con una sonrisa; incluso en las malas situaciones, no podrás verlo derrotado.

El papá de Eren es médico, y un día en sus múltiples visitas conoce a Levi un sexy, y rico chico de su edad...y que además está inválido. Levi se ha dejado vencer por su discapacidad y se niega a ver más haya de eso, alegando que la vida se acabo para él. Eren no piensa permitir eso y encuentra la forma de pasar más tiempo a su lado, arrastrandolo de nuevo a la vida y a la felicidad.

Con seis simples pasos que su madre le enseñó, Eren planea mostrarle a Levi que su vida no se limita a una silla de ruedas. Sin saber realmente en que es en lo que se estaba metiendo. Aunque en un principio, Levi no parece interesado en su ayuda, poco a poco el ególatra chico que conoció, se vuelve alguien más amable. Pronto sus sentimientos hacia Levi parecen cambiar, confundiendolo e incluso a veces, desesperadolo...

Levi es el chico más guapo, sexy - y quizá solitario - que puedes conocer. Él pasa sus días hundido en la oscuridad, negándose a salir de ella. Hasta que un par de ojos turquesas se atraviesan en su camino, trayendolo de nuevo a Luz. Levi encuentra en Eren a ese amigo que tanto había deseado, sin saber que los sentimientos de Eren no son solo de amistad. Cuando todo parece ir bien, y Eren está dispuesto a confesar sus sentimientos, la hermosa ex-novia de Levi aparece...

Eren estaba por dar el paso seis, pero la aparición de ella definitivamente cambia las cosas...

_¿Será Levi capaz de ver los verdaderos sentimientos de Eren o se dejará hipnotizar por un par de curvas? ¿Podrá Levi dar el último paso?_

* * *

**.-.-.-Con seis pasos.-.-.-**

* * *

**Capitulo #1**

**~La felicidad no la encuentras en una farmacia~**

Corro escaleras arriba, recibiendo reprimendas de varios de los médicos y enfermeras en el lugar. Disculpandome con quien golpeo, y tratando de que no sea algún paciente. Estoy feliz. Hoy se han publicado los resultados del examen de selección del Instituto _Summertime_, el mejor Instituto en Artes que puede haber, la más cotizada y a la cual, no muchos logran entrar. Sin embargo, mi nombre está en la lista. Eren Yeager, lugar 103. Había estado ahorrando lo suficiente para obtener una oportunidad, cuando pague mi ficha, y aplique el examen, no creí que me quedaría, era uno entre 2000 personas, quizá más.

-¡PAPÁ! - Abro la puerta de su consultorio sobresaltandolo con mi acción.

-Eren - papá lleva las manos a su pecho -, no me asustes así.

-¡Mira! - Corro hasta él, y me adueño de la computadora, cerrando e ignorando las pestañas que ya antes él tenía abiertas. Tecleo la página web del Instituto Summertime, cuando la página carga voy hacia Registro, tecleo mi matrícula y contraseña. Papá observa con atención, baja la vista entre palabra y palabra y...¡Aceptado!

Volteo a verlo con una sonrisa y él la regresa, fundiendonos al instante en un abrazo lleno de felicitaciones. Definitivamente se siente orgulloso, se esforzó tanto por ayudarme a pagar que el ver mis resultados positivos debe ser reconfortante para él.

-¿Se lo has dicho a mamá? - Pregunta separándose pero sin soltarme de los hombros.

-Corrí hasta aquí en cuanto lo supe; se lo diré cuando vaya a casa - respondo.

-¡Felicidades! - Agita mis cabellos.

Pero antes de que nuestra pequeña reunión logre continuar, la puerta es abierta por Ymir, la secretaria de papá.

-Armin Arlet, está aquí - Dice.

Papá palmea mi espalda. - Tengo que atenderlo, ve a visitar a los demás - asiento.

Paso a Ymir, quien como siempre pellizca mis mejillas. En la sala de espera veo a Armin, un chico con asma y buen amigo también. No recuerdo como comenzó nuestra amista, de hecho no recuerdo cómo iniciaron muchas de mis amistades aquí; siempre he sido la clase de persona que odia ver sufrir a los demás, y este lugar está lleno de personas que sufren, por eso siempre que alguien está abatido busco la manera de hacerlo sonreír. Conozco a todos en este lugar, y todos en este lugar me conocen. _La felicidad en persona _ellos me llaman así, y soy feliz de saber que significo algo en su vida, aunque a veces también es doloroso. He visto morir a varias de esas personas que me consideraron su felicidad. Supongo que por eso papá repite a sus compañeros _'no se encariñen con un paciente'_, porque sabe que la muerte se lo puede llevar.

Llego hasta el área de psicología. Me gusta estar aquí y platicar con Hanji, la encargada de aquí (y la única que necesita un psicólogo), y una buen amiga de mi padre. Este lugar está lleno de personas únicas, todas a su manera. Hay una chica con la que amo platicar, su nombre es Sasha, y está internada por culpa de sus desórdenes alimenticios. Ella es muy divertida, y aunque a veces se muestra deprimida, se esfuerza por salir adelante. Hay areas en este enorme lugar que tengo prohibido visitar, como los laboratorios. Los cuales se encuentran en el área mas alejada del lugar.

-Hola, Hanji - saludo a loca psicológa.

-¡Eren! - Exclama ella. Me aprieta en un muy fuerte abrazo, de los cuáles ya estoy más que acostumbrado. - Mira eso - Hanji señala con su barbilla hacia la ventana. Me recargo del cristal y miro hacia abajo. Estamos en el segundo piso y es bastante claro apreciar el patio trasero, donde muchos de los pacientes, de todas las áreas, dan un paseo. Hanji me ha señalado al chico en silla de ruedas que está junto a un árbol. Su mirada parece estar perdida en un punto fijo en la nada, no parece interesado en la platica que la chica a su lado le hace. Parece triste.

-Se llama Levi - Hanji cruza sus brazos y se pega junto a mi en la ventana -. Tú padre lo dará de alta pronto, pero me preocupa, me ha dicho que no quiere seguir con su vida...

Un sensación de rompimiento se clava en mi pecho. Él voltea hacia la ventana y nuestras miradas se cruzan. Su mirar es penetrante, fuerte...y melancólico. Sonrió sin despegar mis ojos turquesa de los suyos.

-Dejamelo a mi - murmuro...

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusta?**

**La idea llegó a mi cuando vi la imagen que use para el fic *w* (no recuerdo de donde la saque), me pareció lindo hacer una historia así :3 y bueno, arriba quedó claro como va ser el fic. Los capítulos van a ser cortos, pero también muy lindos. Empecé con la sinopsis (un resumen de la trama) para que vean de que va el fic, y si les gusta la idea, lo lean.**

**Días de publicación: Los lunes.**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Nos vemos.**


	2. Cápsula para la esperanza

_Estoy feliz porque el fic ha sido de su agrado, he tenido tiempo para subir el capítulo hoy, pero mis días definitivos para publicar __semanalmente __serán los __Lunes__. ¡Bien! Sin más, dejó el segundo capítulo._

* * *

**Capítulo #2**

**~Cápsula para la esperanza~**

Mamá gusta de compararme con un viejo cuento; trata de un Príncipe y una golondrina. El Príncipe era una estatua revestida con laminillas de oro fino. Y en vez de ojos, tenía dos fulgurantes zafiros. Una estatua muy admirada por todo eso. Lo llamaba _El Príncipe Feliz*_ y las personas alrededor solían comparar a sus amigos o familiares con él _'¿Por que no eres más como el Príncipe Feliz?' 'Parece un ángel' 'Es tan precioso'_. En realidad el Príncipe sufría a causa de las desgracias de los demás. Fue la misma golondrina, quien tras resguardarse en medio de los pies del Príncipe, descubrió su desgracia. Un Príncipe que vivió y murió feliz, y que tras ser inmortalizado en la estatua, pudo ver desde lo alto la miseria de su ciudad. El Príncipe quería solucionar las desgracias y pidió a la golondrina que le ayudará, y aunque al principio ella no se vio muy convencida, terminó cediendo. El Príncipe se deshizo de todo el oro y zafiros puestos en él para darlo a quien lo necesitase...Al final fundieron la estatua en un horno, debido a que había perdido su 'belleza'.

A mamá le preocupa que yo acabe igual de destrozado por querer ayudar. Pero sinceramente no me da miedo. El Príncipe al final fue feliz, porque ayudó a quienes el creía necesitaban su ayuda...además consiguió el amor de la golondrina.

_'Y besando al Príncipe Feliz en los labios cayó muerta a sus pies.'_

Esa frase sin duda te parte el corazón. Y literalmente al Príncipe se le partió en dos...

Pero ahora, lo que este _Príncipe_ quiere es dar dos de sus zafiros a esa persona tan solitaria que observo desde lejos. Puedo ver como sus ojos se pierden en el suave y tranquilo aleteo de los pajarillos. Esta deseando ser como ellos. Libre.

-¿Que le pasó? - pregunto a Hanji.

Ella recarga una mano en mi hombro y me mira con una sonrisa. - No dice mucho, ni siquiera quiere aceptar mis terapias; al parecer competía en un auto de carreras...el resto creo que lo sabes.

Vuelvo a mirarlo, pero esta vez él voltea también, sorprendiendome mientras lo hago. Frunce el ceño. Parece que quiere asesinarme.

-Ven - Hanji toma mi mano y me jala hasta donde él está. Cuando llegamos él nos recibe con un muy grosero chasquido de labios.

-Doctora Hanji - La chica de cabellos azabache se levanta de la banca de concreto en la que había estado sentada, y saluda a Hanji. Luego, con una sonrisa muy linda y un ligero sonrojo, se presenta a mi. - Soy Mikasa Ackerman - extiende su mano.

-Eren Yeager - Acepto su mano. Ella abre sus ojos con sorpresa, e incluso Levi me mira de reojo.

-Su padre es quien te atiende - Hanji toma la silla y la gira, obligando a Levi a quedar frente a mi.

-Hola - le digo, en un tono muy amable. Extiendo mi mano, pero él no la acepta.

-No me interesa - responde.

Hanji me mira con desdén. Yo sonrío y no le tomo importancia al acto tan grosero que ha tenido conmigo. Mikasa, la chica que se ha presentado antes, toma el libro que había dejado sobre la banca y se coloca en su lugar. Hanji se sienta a su lado, y con un guiño me indica que es mi momento de actuar. No tenía planeado acercarme de este modo, ni ahora, así que supongo que tendré que improvisar.

-Así que~ eres paciente de mi padre - entrelazo mis dedos por la espalda y me meso en mis talones. Levi apenas me mira y vuelve a negarse a darme respuesta. Sonrío nervioso. Es la primera vez que no se que hacer, nunca nadie me había negado un Hola. A decir verdad, creo que las personas confían bastante en mi, siempre que alguien tiene un problema, suele venir a contarmelo; eso es lindo, es agradable la sensación que causa el saber que las personas confían en ti.

-¿Por qué no lo llevas a dar una vuelta? - propone Hanji, ganándose una mirada de desapruebo por parte de Levi.

-¡Claro! - sonrío y me coloco de espaldas a Levi, tomando la silla y quitando el seguro

Si he de comparar a Levi con alguien, debe de ser con _El gigante egoísta**_. Desde lejos puedo notar como se esfuerza por poner el letrero de '_Queda prohibida la entrada. Los intrusos serán castigados'_ en el jardín de sus emociones.

-¡Oi, tu, mocoso de mierda! - se queja y retuerce en su lugar. Estoy seguro que si pudiese pararse ya me hubiese asesinado.

-¡Vamos! - empujo la silla y las llantas ruedan. No puedo ver el rostro de Levi ahora, pero me gustaría hacerlo. - Conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano ¿sabes? Hay muchos lugares hermosos aquí, creo que mi lugar favorito es el jardín sur, ahí hay una enorme fuente llena de peces dorad...

-¡Deja de tratarme como un idiota! - irrumpe -. Mocoso tonto.

Okay. Esto va a ser difícil. Demasiado difícil.

-¿Como te llamas? - No es algo con lo que me gusta empezar, además Hanji ya me ha dicho su nombre; pero su carácter es difícil, y me temo preguntar sobre lo que le gusta.

-Que te importa - dice.

Hago un mohín y frunso el ceño. - ¡Muy bien, _que te importa_! - empujo con más ánimo la silla y sonrió de oreja a oreja; ni crea que lo dejaré ganar. - Vamos al jardín sur.

-¡Espera! - Levi se da la vuelta...o bueno, lo intenta - ¡¿Como me llamaste?!

Finjo no entender. - Por tu nombre..._que te importa_ - canturreo su 'nombre' y luego golpeo con mi dedo índice el puente de su nariz. Una vena se asoma en su frente. En momentos como este, supongo que es bueno que no camine.

-Eres muy molesto - resopla -...Soy Levi - apenas dice.

-¿Perdón? - me hago el desatendido.

-Mi nombre es Levi...¿de acuerdo? - rueda los ojos.

Con eso tengo suficiente, no necesito, ni creo necesario seguir molestandolo. Vuelvo a empujar la silla y como lo dije, vamos hacia el jardín sur.

-Estoy seguro que te va a gustar ¿sabes? la primera vez que yo vine a este lugar tenía cuatro años. Ese día mamá tenía algo importante que hacer, y papá tenía una cirugía así que no tuvo más opción que traerme. Recuerdo que todos aquí me daban miedo - suelto una risita -, sobretodo Hanji; me quede con ella todo el tiempo que papá estuvo ocupado, y eso hizo que el temor disminuyera un poco - no estoy seguro si Levi está prestando atención a mis palabras, pero tengo la esperanza de que sea así -, sí, puede que este algo loca, y puede que me asustara...pero es muy divertida...

-¿A donde quieres llegar con esto? - dice en ese tono neutral que me intimida.

-Puedes confiar en ella; siempre sabe que hacer cuando hay un problema - llegamos al jardín, e inmediatamente me apresuro a ponerlo frente a la fuente. Corro y me siento sobre el concreto. Ahora puedo verlo a los ojos. Él me ve con superioridad, como si yo no fuese digno de hablarle.

-Estas aquí abogando por ella ¿no es cierto? - Levi hace una mueca de disgusto -. Escucha, idiota. No me importa que clase de buena persona sea, ni cuánto quiera ayudarme, ya le he dicho que no la necesito - Estoy seguro que está deseando levantarse y salir corriendo, lo sé por su tono de voz, y por la experiencia vivida con personas enfermas. Ellas siempre buscan alejarse cuando no quieren enfrentar su realidad.

-Creo que te haría bien...

-Regresame con mi hermana - Gira el rostro en un gesto indignado. Muerdo mi labio y vuelvo a colocarme tras la silla. Papá me ha enseñado que nunca debo discutir con los pacientes, que cuando quieran hablar, lo harán; cuando quieran guardar silencio, también nosotros debemos guardar silencio. Es una ley para no alterarlos.

Regresamos al lugar desde donde partimos, y Hanji reconoce en mi gesto que no me ha ido nada bien. Dejo a Levi con Mikasa, quien ahora sé es su hermana, y me despido de ellos. Me siento un tanto decepcionado y abatido; el estar aquí siempre me provoca el encontrarme con personas deprimidas y que creen no vale la pena seguir. Levi parece el tipo de persona que puede fingir estar bien, aunque no lo esté. Hay muchas personas como él; las personas con esquizofrenia. Hanji es quien atiende en su mayor número a ese tipo de personas, y muy continuamente he estado cerca cuando tienen una crisis. Cuando están cuerdos, suelen decirte lo miserable y triste que es su vida y lo mucho que desean que acabe. Según Hanji, aquellos que dicen eso y se niegan a aceptar la ayuda, son quienes menos calidad de vida tienen. Por eso siempre trato de hacerlos felices. No creo que una enfermedad, o discapacidad pueda limitarte a ser feliz. Incluso para Levi; su felicidad no se limita a esa silla de ruedas. Y yo voy a demostrarlo...

Cuando vuelvo a casa junto con papá, me animo a hablarle sobre Levi. Papá no se extraña por mi interés, siempre que algún paciente me interesa, suelo preguntarle sobre él. Papá ha dicho que Levi no es inválido del todo, su médula espinal no está dañada, y es posible que vuelva caminar si él toma las terapias y sigue al pie de la letra las indicaciones. Según papá, es como si sus piernas se hubiesen quedado dormidas, y el tiene que esforzarse por despertarlas. Pero al parecer Levi no está muy dispuesto a aceptar la ayuda.

-...Esta deprimido - continúa diciendo papá -, y es normal, cualquiera lo estaría, pero no quiero darlo de alta sin saber que tomará terapias...

Papá sigue hablando. Ahora tengo una idea. Levi tiene una esperanza, una que muy pocas personas tienen, y él la está desperdiciando. Claro que eso no será por mucho tiempo.

-¿Puedo ayudar? - pregunto a papá.

-¿De que hablas?

-¿Puedo ser yo quien ayude con las terapias? - Papá me mira un segundo. Mamá se para a su lado y soba sus hombros.

-No creo que él quiera...pero adelante - Dice.

Sonrío victorioso. Definitivamente no dejaré que Levi se rinda...

**Æ**

Hoy no he prestado mucho interés a mis clases. No he podido dejar de pensar en Levi, y en esa absurda depresión que está dejando que lo consuma, de algún modo siento que es mi deber ayudarlo, y quiero esforzarme lo suficiente por él. Aunque ha sido muy grosero conmigo, he de admitir; cualquiera en mi lugar ya se habría rendido con él. Pero yo no soy cualquiera, y definitivamente no pienso rendirme.

-¡Hola, Levi! - De un empujón abro la puerta de su cuarto. Recibiendo una mala cara de su parte.

-¿Que haces aquí, mocoso? - Frunce el ceño, y hace el ademán de que me vaya.

-No me digas _mocoso_ - camino a su lado y me recargo sobre la ventana -, tenemos la misma edad. Y si estoy aquí es porque hoy empiezan tus terapias - Le doy mi mejor sonrisa, pero él sólo aprieta los dientes como si reprimiera su llanto.

-No necesito la ayuda de un mocoso como tu - escupe -, está más que claro que ahora soy un inútil, de nada me sirve que me den las ideas tontas de que volveré a caminar, cuando es posible que no suceda.

La mirada de Levi se pierde en el atardecer que entra por su ventana. De nuevo, está viendo los pajarillos.

-La discapacidad, está en la cabeza de quien cree, que un defecto o deficiencia física puede ser causa de una falta de aptitud y talento - le digo, trayendo de nuevo su atención hacia mi -. Tú, joven Ackerman, tienes una esperanza que cualquiera en tu situación quisiera tener, y la estás tirando a la basura...

-¡A mi que me importan los demás! - grita -. Dime, ¿que pasará si todo falla? ¿Alguien podrá querer a alguien como yo? No seas tonto...

-¡El tonto eres tu! - Grito yo está vez, sintiendo mis ojos acuosos -. ¿Como puede importante que los demás te acepten? ¡Si ni siquiera te has aceptado tu!...Lo importante en una persona no es su físico, lo importante es la esencia y espíritu que la persona posea. ¿Que tiene de bueno tener dos piernas si no corres? ¿Que tiene de bueno tener dos ojos si no ves realmente? Dime...

Limpio mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano y doy la espalda a Levi. ¡Estoy llorando, joder! Hace mucho que no lo hacía, pero este tonto lo ha logrado en menos de una hora. Tengo que controlarme, no puedo dejar que los demás me vean así.

-¿Eren? - la puerta se abre, dejado entrar a Hanji y a Mikasa. Me giro hacia la ventana para evitar que sepan que estoy llorando. No quiero que me vean triste, odiaria contagiar mi tristeza a los demás. Tengo un gran compromiso con todas las personas que aquí me rodean, no puedo mostrarles que soy débil. Estoy consciente de la realidad en la que vivo y de que soy capaz de cambiarla y hacerla mejor, pero también, de que hay cosas que debo aceptar pues cambiarlas llevará tiempo. Pero Levi me enfurece. ¡Su esperanza está justo delante de él, paseándose como una luz, y el muy imbécil la ignora!

Hanji aclara su garganta. Yo no volteo, pero Levi sí gira su cabeza para verla.

-Me han dicho que el Dr. Grisha te ha dado de alta - dice Hanji, y mis manos forman unos puños -, estoy feliz por eso...pero creo que deberías venir a las terapias, físicas y psicologícas...

-No lo haré - irrumpe antes de que Hanji diga algo más, y recibe de mi parte una mala mirada -...pero a cambio acepto que este mocoso vaya a mi casa y sea quien me ayude, al igual que usted Dra. Hanji.

-¡¿Que?! - exclama Hanji.

-No aceptaré la ayuda de nadie más...lo toman o lo dej... - actúe sin pensar. Simplemente me sentí feliz que no pude evitarlo. Me lance a sus brazos, interrumpiendo sus palabras y sacándole una mirada de sorpresa.

-¡Acepto! - Le digo aún recargado de su cuello. Luego le sonrío.

-¡Eren, no seas brusco! - me reprende Hanji.

-P-Perdón - siento mis mejillas arder. Me separo de Levi, con vergüenza y con la mirada agachada me coloco a lado de Hanji. Levi ha dicho que aceptará la ayuda, quizá no como debería, pero lo hará.

Papá debe de saberlo. Estoy a finales del año escolar, los exámenes finales están cerca y ahora que he obtenido mi pase en Summertime, papá no querrá que descuide la escuela. Así que sólo podré estar con él los fines de semana, y quizá un par de veces por las tardes. Pero una vez que las vacaciones de verano inicien, podré pasar todo el tiempo con él. Además no falta mucho, sólo tres semanas y ya.

-¡Por supuesto, les pagaremos! - Mikasa entra en la conversación exaltada y un tanto nerviosa. No quiere que nos neguemos, lo puedo adivinar por la expresión en su rostro.

-Por mi no hay problema - le digo -. Pero a Hanji si tienen que pagarle - le doy un codazo y ella me lo regresa.

-Lo lograste - susurra a mi oído.

En mi interior sonrío. Algo en el fondo de mi ser me dice que no será fácil. Levi no parece estar convencido de sus propias palabras, sin embargo me esforzare, si me rindo antes de empezar no podré saber que es lo que puedo lograr. Claro que tengo que preguntar a papá sobre que debo hacer, porque aunque Hanji se convierta en mi golondrina y este para ayudarme, sigo siendo un adolescente que se inclina por las Artes, la medicina no es lo mío. Mamá también podría ayudar; es una mujer muy amable con todos, y siempre sabe que hacer, sus consejos me han salvado la vida más de una vez. Un consejo de ella puede ser el mejor.

* * *

_Los cuentos a los que Eren hace mención son:_

_*: Cuento de Oscar Wilde de nombre:__ El Príncipe Feliz._

_**: Cuento de Oscar Wilde de nombre: __El gigante egoísta._

* * *

**A lo largo del fic, Eren hará mención de muchos cuentos pueden leerlos si gustan :)**

**Lo que Grisha dice a Eren es cierto, si no hay daños en la médula espinal hay posibilidades de volver a caminar. Más adelante profundizaré en el tema sin mucho rollo de palabras científicas .**

**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

**Nos vemos.**


	3. Dosis y modo de uso

_Hola, de nuevo. Hoy por fin conocerán los seis pasos que debe seguir Eren \*~*/ para ayudar (cofcofenamorarcofcof) a Levi -3-. Bueno... Aquí el capítulo de hoy:_

* * *

**Capítulo #3**

**~Dosis y modo de uso~**

Mi familia es una familia muy unida. Es el vivo ejemplo de 'la familia ideal', con un padre trabajador y honrado, una madre amorosa, y un par de hijos completamente fuera de lo esperado. Mi hermana se llama Isabel, ambos somos muy similares respecto al carácter y gustos, supongo que por eso congeniamos muy bien. Mamá suele decir que es como si hubiese tenido un hijo en dos versiones: la femenina y la masculina. Isabel posee un hermoso cabello rojo herencia de mis abuelos paternos, yo poseo los castaños cabellos de mis padres. Pero ambos poseemos los potentes ojos color verde. Somos muy unidos y solemos contarnos todo; ella es un año mayor que yo, pero nunca actúa como la hermana mandona, más bien es más como mi amiga. Ella ha sido la primera a la que le hablado sobre Levi. Y como era de esperarse de ella, ha dicho que espera que me esfuerce lo suficiente, y luego sin mí autorización salió corriendo a decirle a mamá. Ahora ambas se encuentran en el dormitorio de nuestros padres, buscando un viejo libro que mamá solía usar cuando era enfermera; trabajaba con papá, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando se embarazo de Isabel, quería dedicarse sólo a sus hijos y dejó su trabajo por ello, actualmente tiene una panadería, ella dice que es su forma de mantenerse comunicada con los vecinos, ser útil, y estar al pendiente de nosotros.

-¿Has revisado mi viejo baúl? - pregunta mamá a Isabel. Esta última se reincorpora de debajo de la cama y corre hacia el armario en busca del viejo baúl de mamá, donde guarda todos sus recuerdos más preciados.

-En verdad no creo que necesiten hacer todo esto - me tiro sobre la cama con los brazos extendidos, y al instante siento a Isabel acomodarse a mi lado.

-Mira - alza una fotografía; papá y mamá, en sus años de juventud. Ambos mientras estudiaban medicina.

Según la vieja historia de mamá -la cual suele contar cada aniversario de bodas -, ella y papá no se llevaban muy bien. Ella era muy lista, y él también, ambos se la vivían compitiendo por demostrar quien era el mejor. Habían tenido un romance en el verano de su primer año, pero luego papá se había comportado como todo un imbécil y mamá decidió dejarlo. Mamá era como _Sandy Olsson_ con sus rosados cardigans(1), y papá todo un _Danny Zuko_ con ese aspecto rudo y desinteresado que enamorada a cualquier chica. La típica historia de la chica buena que se enamora del chico malo, sólo que en versión real. Mamá y papá se enamoraron producto de un fallido romance de verano y de su constante rivalidad. Se casaron después de graduarse, y cinco años después mamá quedó embarazada. A muchas personas suelen extrañarle que teniendo dos padres médicos, Isabel y yo, no nos inclinemos por la rama de la medicina; ella estudia fotografía y yo estudiare literatura. Ambos contamos con la suerte de que nuestros padres nos dejen tomar nuestras decisiones, y no nos obliguen a seguir sus pasos.

-¡Aquí está! - grita entusiasta mamá, sacando un susto a Isabel y a mi.

Se sienta en la cama e Isabel junto conmigo hacemos lo mismo. Mamá ha encontrado el libro que ha dicho; pequeño de pasta amarilla y con manchas de pintura de diferentes colores. Lo abre y deja a la vista una lista que va desde el uno hasta el seis.

-¿Que son? - lo tomo en mis manos y leo línea por línea; letra por letra.

Son dos listas, y ambas llegan hasta el seis.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-Seis pasos.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Instrucciones:**

_Comencemos un vals entre tu y la persona que quieras. La melodía la escojo yo. __**So close**__ de __**Jon Mclaughlin**__. Las reglas del baile, también las pongo yo._

**Reglas:**

_1). No tienes que seguir los pasos en orden. Puedes hacerlo como desees, menos con el número seis._

_2). Puedes tomar ambos de ambas listas, es decir: puedes tomar el paso número uno de ambas y hacerlos. A excepción del número seis._

_3). Cada paso suena ridículo, pero tú deber es adivinar que esconde. Guiate por la palabra en el paréntesis._

_4). Sólo puedes escoger un paso seis. De eso dependerá su felicidad._

**-.-.-.-.-. Primer lista-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_1). Observa detenidamente. (Cooperar)._

_2). Sonríe con picardía (comprensión)._

_3). Acercate para sentir su respiración (escuchar)._

_4). Dale un beso (Sinceridad)._

_5). Apartate lentamente (Respeto)._

_6). Deja un dulce susurro (amor)._

**.-.-.-.-.-Segunda lista.-.-.-.-.-.**

_1). Observa (egoísmo)._

_2). Acercate lentamente (incomprensión)._

_3). Sentirás perder tu corazón (desconfianza)._

_4). Observa detenidamente (terquedad)._

_5). El viento se retorcera en tu contra (Agresividad)._

_6). Te dejará un gran dolor (Timidez)._

_¿Verdad que suenan tontos? Estoy segura que sabrás descifrarlos a la perfección. La canción es un extra, cuando escojas el paso seis, sabrás bailarla al ritmo de la felicidad que escogiste. ¡Suerte!_

-¿En verdad con esto ayudabas a tus pacientes? - pregunto con un poco de duda. Porque si es así suena muy arriesgado. Es más como una declaración de amor que una guía de ayuda.

-No exactamente; me servía para ayudarme a mi. Cada frase significa algo, y tu deber es descubrir que es. Es posible que comiences inconcientemente, cuando menos te lo esperes ya habrás realizado el primer paso.

-Mira este - Isabel señala el paso cuatro de la primer lista -. ¡Tendrás que besarlo! - se burla.

El color se me sube hasta las orejas. No puedo imaginarme besando a un hombre, menos a uno tan molesto como Levi.

-No lo tomes tan literal - sonríe mamá con picardía llevando al hombro su cabello en una trenza floja -. Pero si quieres puedes hacerlo - ella guiña un ojo. Isabel lleva sus manos a la boca y reprime la carcajada que sólo significaría su triunfo ante el apoyo absurdo de mamá.

-Seguro. - le digo con una sonrisa irónica. Es más fácil que logre besar a un cocodrilo en una zanja llena de sanguijuelas a que logre besar a alguien como Levi.

-Por cierto... ¿Como es el chico al que cuidarás?

_Lo olvidaba_. No he mencionado el pequeño detalle de que Levi es de mi edad...y que está inválido.

Hago una mueca tratando de escurrirme de ella, hacia mi dormitorio. - Oh, bueno...Uh, pues ya sabes él... -no importa de que manera piense describir lo que quiero decir sonará extraño -. Es inválido y de mi edad.

-¿Papá lo sabe? - pregunta mamá.

-Le dije que ayudaría en las terapias, pero Levi quiere que las terapias sean en su casa y que yo esté presente; se lo diré cuando vuelva.

-¿Decirme que? - Y papá hace su aparición en el momento menos oportuno.

-Levi quiere que cuide de él. Ya sabes...lo guiaré, compartiré con él, ese tipo de cosas - comencé a jugar con los dedos de mis manos. Un mal hábito que hago cada que estoy nervioso.

-Eren - papá dice en un tono autoritario -, estuve de acuerdo con que ayudarás, siempre y cuando fuera dentro del hospital; pero el chico mismo me ha dicho lo que acabas de decir, y por supuesto que no estoy en desacuerdo, tienes 17 años, sabes muy bien lo que haces y si lo que quieres hacer es ayudar a Levi no puedo prohibirtelo.

Miro a papá con agradecimiento.

-Sólo no lo presiones. Levi aún no termina de asimilar su situación, aunque sin duda te agradezco que hayas hecho entender que tenía que tomar sus terapias. Trata de situarte en su lugar para que lo entiendas mejor... - papá palmea mi hombro.

Hago un puchero. Claro que sé que tengo que hacer eso. No soy tan tonto.

****Æ****

Al siguiente día, después de clases me dirijo hacia la casa de Levi. Él anotó su dirección en un post-it con forma de manzana, así que estoy tratando de guiarme lo mejor que puedo con esto. También he traído conmigo la libreta que mamá me dio ayer, aunque aún no terminó de entenderla. Para mi sigue siendo una lista ridícula que escribió en uno de sus tantos momentos de enamoradiza.

Me detengo en una calle que lleva derecho a una impresionante puerta de hierro. Es una calle privada, eso explica el porque no he visto muchas casas en el camino. Había comenzado a creer que Levi se había burlado de mi, mandandome a un lugar tan solitario como este. Me detengo frente a la puerta de hierro y aprieto en botón de llamada en la caja. Casi al instante la voz de una mujer se hace escuchar.

-Hola ¿Quien es? - Dice la voz femenina en el otro lado.

-¡Hola! ¡Soy Eren Yeager! ¡Estoy aquí por Le...el joven Levi! - algo en mi interior me dijo que sería mal educado de mi parte llamarlo sólo por su nombre. Aunque quizá no sea mi interior, quizá fue ver que Levi pertenece a una familia adinerada.

El portón da un gran zumbido y luego se abre. Tomo un suspiro y doy el primer paso...

* * *

_(1)Los cardigans son un tipo de suéter con botones o cremallera al frente, tejidos a mano y de lana._

_ *La referencia que hace Eren sobre sus padres es de Grease (__Vaselina__ en América Latina; __Brillantina__ en España y Chile), película musical de 1978 ambientada en los años 50. Fue protagonizada por John Travolta(Danny) y Oliva Newton-John(Sandy)._

* * *

**¿Adivinan que significa cada paso?¿lograron entender el juego? Si no lo hicieron, no se preocupen, ¡Eren ya nos lo dirá! ...o bueno, lo pondra en práctica. Y sí, la hermana de Eren es Isabel (si leyeron el manga de Levi sabrán de que Isabel hablo)**

**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

**Nos vemos (:**


	4. Vía de Administración

_Holis Crayolis! -3- Muchas gracias por los reviews, soy muy feliz al leerlos. ¡Este es para Patch! *inserte corazoncito gay aquí!* Amore..._

* * *

**Capitulo #4**

**~Vía de Administración~**

El portón da un gran zumbido y luego se abre. Tomo un suspiro y doy el primer paso. Todo dentro del lugar es asombroso. No. Asombroso queda corto con lo magnífico que es este lugar. Una enorme casa, muy enorme, tan enorme como un estadio de fútbol. Bien, quizá un poco menos grande. Hecha de ladrillo color café claro y cristal.

Me detengo en la entrada, que con una corta escalera te conduce hacia una puerta de cristal. Y antes de que pueda siquiera subir un escalón, una hermosa mujer enfundada en un muy pegado traje de oficina, aparece frente a mi.

-¡Eren! - Realmente esperaba un apretón de manos, o un saludo de lejos. Pero la mujer de mediana edad, me abrazó.

Es obvio que no se como reaccionar ante algo así. Es una mujer que nunca antes había visto y ahora me aprieta contra su pecho.

-Hola, Eren - por fin me suelta -. Soy la Sra. Ackerman. Mikasa me hablado de ti porqué si eres Eren ¿cierto?

-S-Sí.

Ella da un paso hacia atrás y vuelve a subir con elegancia las escaleras, que justo antes de que me abrazara, no supe como bajó. Me pide que la siga y yo obedezco. Caminamos por el vestíbulo, hasta una habitación que tiene una hermosa sala blanca. La Sra. Ackerman se sienta sobre uno de los sillones y luego me pide que me siente a su lado.

-Así que tu eres Eren - creo que no le ha quedado claro que sí soy yo. Tal vez debí traer mi acta de nacimiento para comprobarlo. - Entonces ¿Éstas en la misma preparatoria que mis hijos?

Observo la manera nerviosa en la que ella mueve sus manos. - No exactamente - respondo regresando la vista a ella.

-Entonces...

-Soy Eren Yeager. Grisha Yeager es mi padre - la mandíbula de la mujer cae de asombro.

-Tú padre es el doctor de Levi - ella toma mis manos entre las suyas -. No sabes cuanto me tranquiliza escuchar eso. Me sorprendió bastante cuando él dijo que tomaría las terapias sólo si _Eren_ estaba presente. Él no quiso hablar de ti, así que Mikasa fue quien me dijo sólo un poco 'Es un chico que acaba de conocer' - Eso último lo dijo imitando un poco la voz de Mikasa.

-Y...¿donde está él? - Hago el ademán de alejar mis manos, pero la Sra. Ackerman me tiene bien agarrado.

Sonríe y después de dar unas palmadas a mis manos, me pide que la acompañe. Subimos por una larga escalera de caracol, que tal parece esta hecha de mármol pulido, y luego tomamos el camino de la derecha. Cuando nos detenemos frente a la habitación que tiene un letrero con el nombre de Levi colgando en la puerta, un cosquilleo enorme invade mi cuerpo.

-¿Levi? - la Sra. Ackerman toca dos veces la puerta y luego abre. La habitación no es para nada lo que mi mente se imaginaba con todo lo que había visto ya. Las paredes no tienen ni un sólo póster de alguna cosa, lo que sea; las cortinas las mantiene cerradas, apenas colandose un rayo de sol por una pequeña abertura; no hay absolutamente nada además de su cama y los muebles esenciales. Levi está recostado de espaldas, no puedo saber si duerme o si esta ignorandonos.

-Adelante - me dice la señora Ackerman y me da un empujón, provocando que mis sucios Converse ensucien la limpia alfombra roja bajo mis pies. Escucho la puerta cerrarse tras de mi y trago duro. A paso lento me acerco por detrás a Levi.

-Sé que estas aquí - su seductora voz provoca que me asusté y trastabillee un poco.

En verdad que esto es aterrador. Estoy comenzando a sentirme como el protagonista de _La caída de la casa Usher_, sólo que sin el misterio, pero sí con lo extraño de ver a Usher deseando con vehemencia ver a su mejor amigo, en quien esperaba hallar alivio a la enfermedad que lo oprimía. Obviamente Usher sería Levi. Aunque me molestaría bastante si él de pronto me hablase como Usher lo hacía. O quizá una mejor forma de describir la sensación que es estar aquí de este modo, sería el _Mad Trist_, de Lancelot Canning, donde Ethelredo, el héroe del libro, había intentado en vano entrar pacíficamente a la casa del ermitaño, al final decidiendose por entrar a la fuerza.

_'Y Ethelredo, que por naturaleza era de valeroso corazón, y que ahora, además, sentíase tan poderoso por causa del fuerte vino que había bebido, no espero más que hablar con el ermitaño, cuyo corazón, en realidad, era propenso a la obstinación y la malicia...'_

Sí, así es como se siente.

-¡Abriré las cortinas! - digo ya harto de esta escalofriante sensación. No recibo reprimenda de Levi así que de un jalón dejo entrar al sol. Doy la vuelta para ver a Levi y he descubierto que se ha cubierto el rostro.

Suspiro.

_Razona, Eren. No caigas en la terquedad._ - ¿Has tomado tus medicamentos ya? - pregunto, pero Levi no responde en lo absoluto. Me siento sobre una silla que hay cerca y espero a que Levi tenga ganas de hablar. Saco mi teléfono móvil y entro a mi blog.

_Hoy en día la mayoría de las personas están a la defensiva, son hostiles y se molestan por la menor tontería. A veces parece que la cortesía fuera algo pasado de moda. Tan bien que se siente estar en paz con todos...Sé muy bien que puedo hacer algo al respecto...Y es que realmente me siento mal y enfadado cuando las personas están molestas..._

Regreso mi móvil a mi bolsillo y regreso la vista a Levi, descubriendo que ahora me está mirando.

-¿Estas listo? - pregunto.

Levi sonríe altanero.

-Eres muy molesto, Eren - el sonido de mi nombre saliendo de sus labios me hace estremecer con fuerza. Alejo aquellos pensamientos, y me acerco para tomarlo en brazos.

-No se como se hace esto, así que mientras Hanji llega podemos dar un paseo.

-No me gustan - sube su mano a mi cuello y yo lo tomo de la cintura, pasándolo lo más rápido que puedo a su silla de ruedas. Mientras él busca acomodarse se mantiene clavado a mi cuello, completamente ajeno a lo que yo estoy pensando; su piel es pálida, muy pálida y suave, sus cabellos negros, y lacios, acomodados en un extraño corte que mantiene casi a rapa en la parte de la nuca, todo él desprende un suave aroma a vainilla.

¡Pero que estoy pensando! Levi vuelve su rostro al mío y nuestras narices se rozan, causándome un enorme sonrojo debido a mis estúpidos pensamientos anteriores. Me alejo lo más pronto que puedo, procurando no hacerle daño.

-¿Que mierda te pasa? - pregunta.

-N-Nada - jalo uno de mis mechones e intento cubrir mi rostro. Ese es otro de mis malos hábitos para controlar mis nervios -. ¡Vayamos afuera! - quito el seguro y hago las ruedas girar. Estoy nervioso por el simple hecho de que pasaré toda una tarde junto a Levi, un tipo grosero y nada amable, eso es todo, es la única explicación lógica para sentirme tan nervioso así de pronto. Sí, eso es. No hay otra razón. ¿Por que habría que haber otra razón. JA!

Llegamos a las escaleras y Levi me indica que del otro lado hay una rampa. Deslizo con cuidado la silla, y mientras lo hago un chico se coloca a mi lado.

-Así que tu eres Eren - Dice con unos aires de grandeza que me hacen sentir molesto.

-¡Vete de aquí, Farlan! - Levi gira la cabeza y fulmina con la mirada al chico a mi lado.

-¡Mamá contrato una niñera para ti! - se burla.

-Farlan, guarda silencio - la Sra. Ackerman aparece de entre los pasillos regañando al idiota burlón con severidad. Farlan me recuerda a un antiguo paciente del hospital, quien fuese mi compañero de habitación durante el tiempo que estuve ahí - porque lo estuve, pero esa es otra historia -, siempre se burlaba de mi, y en ocasiones llegaba a ser algo cruel. Él era un niño de cinco años, y muchas veces cuando me sacaba de mis casillas, llegaba a regañarlo, para después obligarme a consolarlo contándole algún cuento; tenía cáncer...murió a los pocos meses. Tampoco es que le esté deseando algo cruel a Farlan, es sólo que su actitud hacia Levi me lo ha recordado.

-¿Pueden hablar un momento con Eren? - Pide la Sra. Ackerman.

Doy mi consentimiento y Mikasa aparece para llevarse a Levi. Cuando ellos se alejan la Señora Ackerman palpa mis hombros en señal de aliento.

-Antes de que vinieras hable con Levi. Él puede ser muy terco. Está predispuesto en contra tuya, me temo. Igual que con todo lo demás. Sigue negándose a ver a algún especialista y tomar sus terapias; estoy feliz y un poco más tranquila al saber que has venido ayudar con eso, así que por favor, no te riendas a su primera ofensa.

-Oh, está bien - mi sonrisa vacila.

-¿Quieres cuidar a mi hermano? ¿que te pasa? - Farlan se recarga de mi hombro. Lo miro de forma asesina.

-¡Bien! - me alejo de Farlan -. Iré a buscar a Levi - avanzo con paso animado hacia el lugar a donde vi por última vez a Mikasa.

Me pregunto de que otra manera puedo ayudar a Levi. Es obvio que se esfuerza por hacer ver a los demás que nada pasa, pero en el interior debe estar sufriendo. Doy la vuelta en la esquina por donde había visto desaparecer a Levi. Llego a la parte trasera de la casa. Hay una alberca aquí. Y entonces lo veo, alado de Mikasa, con esa camiseta negra y sus vaqueros al parecer costosos. Parecido a una estatua de un modelo de _Abercrombie & fitch_...no es que yo estuviera alguna vez mirando el aspecto de un chico.

-Eres tú ¿no? - Su cabeza gira en mi dirección cual película de terror.

-Me agrada cuando me llamas por mi nombre - digo acercándome a él.

-Entonces dejaré de llamarte así - es todo lo que dice y vuelve la vista a la alberca.

-¿Te gusta nadar? Podemos hacerlo...- veo sus manos aferrarse a su silla.

No responde.

Giro la vista hacia Mikasa y hago un ademán de súplica. Su rostro mantiene una sonrisa, quizá se está burlando de mi estúpida proposición. Me acerco hasta ella y aprovechando la distancia entre nosotros y Levi, pregunto:

-¿Puedes hablarme de Levi?

-¿Ah? - Ella hace el esfuerzo de alejar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Sí. Levi, tan atractivo, como puede sentarse en silencio durante todo el día, debe haber algo de lo que quiera hablar...¿si quiera va a la escuela?

-Los maestros vienen aquí. Es una ventaja de tener dinero, mamá les paga un poco y ellos aceptan - me dice dando un sorbo a la soda en sus manos -. No hay algo que puedas hablar con él a decir verdad...

-Caballos - Farlan aparece tras nosotros recargándose en el respaldo de la silla de Mikasa -. Le gustan los caballos aún más que los autos.

-Eso suena bien - me llevo la mano a mi barbilla fingiendo pensar. - Voy a tratar lo mejor posible.

Me levanto y camino de regreso a Levi. Tomo la silla en mis manos y luego de quitar el seguro la giro para avanzar.

-¿Que mierda haces? - se queja.

-Te dije que iríamos a dar un paseo - suelto un risita corta.

Él dice con sarcasmo: - Suena bien.

Me detengo cruzándome de brazos frente a él. - Es simplemente patético ¿cuanto tiempo más pretendes negarte a la ayuda?

El rostro de Levi se endurece ante mis palabras. -Soy patético. Sí, bueno gracias por eso, pero si más no recuerdo dije que aceptaría tu ayuda.

Una balde de agua fría cae en mi en modo de vergüenza.

-Bueno, entonces deja de renegar de lo que hago - vuelvo a tomar el control de su silla, buscando la mejor manera de llevarlo hacia la parte delantera de su casa. Invadiendo el trayecto un muy incómodo silencio. Para mi sorpresa cuando llegamos, Mikasa y Farlan ya estan ahí.

Ambos recargados sobre un hermoso auto negro.

-¡Aquí! - Farlan abre la puerta del copiloto. Hago avanzar con más fuerza la silla hasta allá.

Levi vuelve a aferrarse a mi cuello para poder pasar al sillón del auto. Su aroma vuelve a envolverme. Una vez acomodado se suelta y sin esperar cierra la puerta, casi llevándose mi mano en el camino.

Farlan se burla de mi.

Sonrío con malicia, apresurandome hasta mi lado. Doy la llave en encendido y nuestro pequeño primer día empieza...

* * *

_*Eren hace mención al cuento de Edgar Allan Poe: **La caída de la casa Usher.** Después ha **Mad Trist**, de Lancelot Canning, historia que se menciona en el mismo cuento de Poe ;)_


	5. 400mg de Felicidad

_Holis! Bueno antes que nada, respondiendo una pregunta de little rock ¿He leído hush hush? Sí, lo he hecho, es un buen libro si lo que buscas es pasar el rato. Me encanta la idea de un ángel enamorado, sin duda ame a Patch. Aún no termino la saga, porque soy de esas personas que no leen sagas a menos que les gusten xD, estoy iniciando el segundo libro C:_

* * *

**Capitulo #5**

**~400mg de Felicidad~**

Cuando llegamos Levi se muestra necio a bajar del auto. Él no quiere saber nada de caballos. Yo más bien creo que no quiere saber nada de su pasado y de lo bien que debió pasarla montando un caballo.

-¡Vamos! - Jalo su mano e intento ponerla alrededor de mi cuello, pero Levi pone resistencia en eso y no me deja -. Todo esto será en vano si no bajas.

-Escucha Eren - suspira Levi -, no tengo los ánimos para ir y ver a un caballo que ni siquiera puedo montar.

Dice eso de una forma tan tranquila y neutral que casi me hace creer que realmente no le importa. Pero puedo reconocer en su mirada un poco de tristeza. Me rindo. Dejo de jalar su mano y tomo aire. Estoy pensando que más puedo hacer para ayudarlo. Siento como los dedos de su mano se entrelazan con los míos y dirijo mi mirada hacia él. Levi mantiene la mirada al frente, hacia el bello horizonte que se dibuja, parece que no es consciente de que ha tomado mi mano.

-Podemos sólo sentarnos en el pasto y platicar - sugiero, atrayendo de regreso su atención.

Levi se da cuenta de su acción y casi de inmediato suelta mi mano. _Puedes aferrarte a mi, no me importaría_, pienso.

Tomo un respiro y dentro de mi me repito una y otra vez que debo ser paciente. Esta bien, Levi es algo cruel respecto a palabras y acciones, pero eso no quiere decir que el fondo sea una persona dulce, estoy seguro que tras todo ese acto de _no me importa_ hay un chico en verdad amable. Y yo quiero ver eso, quiero conocer a ese Levi, que seguro será increíble.

-Sólo nos sentaremos - le escucho esbozar.

Asiento, sabiendo que no debo dejar ir esta oportunidad. Pasa su brazo por mi cuello. Acerco con mi pies la silla, que ya antes había bajado del auto, y con la mayor precaución deposito a Levi en ella. Él busca la mejor forma de acomodarse, y yo espero paciente, observando como el resplandeciente sol comienza a ocultarse entre las colinas.

-¿Has venido de la escuela? - pregunta.

-Sí - sonrío para él.

-Estoy listo.

Dicho esto, paso a sus espaldas, tomo la silla y comienzo a moverla entre el césped. Es increíble que este lugar este bien cuidado, eso me facilita mover la silla en lugares un tanto rocosos como estos. Mientras avanzamos, con la vista busco lo que podría ser un buen lugar para relajarnos.

-Vayamos allá - Levi señala hacia un árbol de bellas flores rosas.

Sonrío, y en mi interior agradezco que él no lo note. Estoy seguro que también me he sonrojado, y no logro entender el por qué. Levi provoca todo ese tipo de sensaciones en mí, y de algún modo me siento incomodo. Es como si él me gustara, lo cual es realmente imposible ya que recién lo conozco, además, ambos somos hombres. Sé que con mi familia no habría problema si algún día yo dijera que he decidido salir con alguien de mi mismo sexo, pero no se nada de Levi, es quizá, probable, que a él este tipo de cosas le molesten e incluso le parezcan asquerosas. Tal vez sólo es afecto, un muy tierno afecto hacia esta persona.

-Ayudáme - me pide. Me inclino y dejo que se sostenga de mi cuello, al tiempo que yo le tomo de la cintura para poder sentarlo sobre el verde pasto. Mientras lo hago, mi estomago se contrae y mi pecho duele. Tengo el rostro de Levi tan cerca al mío, y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo hermoso que son sus ojos; afilados y grises, profundos y misteriosos.

Cuando lo dejo sobre el pasto la magia que nos envolvía se ha perdido. Me siento a su lado, abrazo mis rodillas y hundo mi cabeza entre mis piernas. Esto es doloroso. Mi corazón esta latiendo tan rápido que creo se saldrá de mi pecho. Esto no esta bien.

-Dijiste que hablaríamos - La voz tan serena de Levi me obliga a sacar el rostro de donde lo tenía oculto. Cuando mis ojos buscan su figura, lo unico que encuentro es a un Levi recargado sobre el tronco del árbol, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos.

Vuelvo a mirar al frente.

-Po-Podrías hablarme de tí - suelto.

-¿De mí? - ironiza.

-Sí. Tu familia parece agradable; tus hermanos parecen llevarse bien y tu mamá es hermosa, es seguro que tu padre este loco por ella...

-Están divorciados - Levi dice con amargura.

Ahora me siento patético. ¡Bien! Si él no me odiaba, es seguro que lo haga ahora. Esto no esta bien, esta no es la forma con la que quiero empezar. - Lo siento - me encojo de hombros.

-No importa, mocoso - él dice que no importa, pero en su voz puedo notar que sí importa.

Entonces recuerdo la libreta que me ha dado mamá. Miro de reojo a Levi, él aún cierra sus ojos. Saco con cautela la libreta y leo el primer paso de cada lista,

**1). Observa detenidamente. (Cooperar)**

**1). Observa (egoísmo)**

No lo entiendo. ¿Cooperar? ¿Egoísmo?

_Observa detenidamente._

Vuelvo a ver a Levi con esa idea en mente. _Detenidamente._ Veo todo de él, y no hago nada más que ver a un chico mimado en ropas caras, que se niega a aceptar la ayuda porque cree que será inútil.

Espera.

No estoy observando detenidamente. Sólo observo. Estoy viendo únicamente la parte superficial de Levi, aquella que sin duda alguna me obligará a alejarme de él, ser egoísta y sólo pensar en mí, en que no quiero que siga tratándome como lo hace. Pero si lo hago detenidamente, puedo ver a alguien que sin duda alguna, esta pasando por el momento más difícil de su vida; Levi no pidió esto, en sus planes nunca estuvo que alguna vez estaría en una silla de ruedas. Tengo que dejar de pensar en mí, y acercarme a Levi con un interés genuino.

Tomo de nuevo la libreta y vuelvo a observar.

**2). Sonríe con picardía (comprensión)**

**2). Acércate lentamente (incomprensión)**

Son pasos de baile, pero cada paso me muestra dos formas distintas de seguir con esto. Cuando un baile inicia, lo primero que haces es observar a tu pareja, luego decides si debes continuar o alejarte._Sonríe con picardía,_ es elegir seguir, tomar su mano y continuar. _Acércate lentamente,_ inseguridad, no estás seguro de seguir el baile. ¿Son metáforas?

Comprender a Levi. Tratar de situarme en su lugar pare entenderlo mejor.

Incomprensión. Es mi falta de capacidad para entender sus problemas y distinta forma de ser. Eso es lo que hecho. He pensado en que Levi no debe dejar de rendirse y no he hecho otra cosas más que pensar que tengo razón, que yo estoy en lo correcto y que él se equivoca. Pero no he sido capaz de situarme en su lugar y ver las cosas desde su punto de vista. Puedo intuir que la vista no debe ser agradable.

Con el lápiz que he metido antes a la bolsa, tacho los dos primeros pasos de la segunda lista, la cual ahora entiendo, no es la mejor opción.

-¿Que estas haciendo? - La libreta vuela de mis manos hacia un costado de Levi, él la toma de inmediato y yo me abalanzo contra él. Es más que obvio que él no iba a poder sostener nuestros pesos. Nos vimos rodando en tres vuelta, quedando al final el sobre mi, con nuestras narices rozando y nuestras respiraciones chocando. Mi mano sobre la suya aferrando con fuerza la libreta. Mi respiración se entrecortó ante tal situación. Puedo ver en los ojos de Levi el pánico y un poco de desconcierto. Un sonrojo aparece en mis mejillas y él lo nota, sus ojos se abren con sorpresa. Su aliento caliente roza mi piel, en una mezcla embriagadora de canela y sándalo...

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**ohh, Eren ? ¡Anda a besarlo! xD ¿Les quedó claro lo de los pasos? Sí no es así, esperen los siguientes, *u***

**Muchas gracias por los reviews **


	6. Emergencia

_**N/A: **Es posible que me haya entrenido leyendo y por eso no haya actualizado ;-; la semana pasada. ¡Gracias por los reviews!_

* * *

**Capitulo #6**

**~ Emergencia ~**

Su aliento caliente roza mi piel, en una mezcla embriagadora de canela y sándalo. Sus ojos afilados fijos en mí y sus manos sosteniendolo a los costados de mi cabeza.

-¿A que hora piensas moverte? - Habla y su aliento me cubre aún más. Siento mi corazón latir con fuerza.

-...L-Lo siento - Sostengo sus brazos y una corriente eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo.

Levi chasquea los labios.

Con un movimiento ágil abro mis piernas para poder colocarlas a los lados de su cadera y giro, siendo ahora yo quien queda sobre este. Por la expresión que Levi me da puedo saber que no le ha agradado nada. Mi mano, que aún sostiene la suya, quita la libreta de entre sus dedos y entonces me tiro a un lado. Estoy avergonzado. Veo el azul del cielo e imagino un montón de formas con las suaves nubes que lo adornan. El viento corre jugando con el césped y las ramas de los árboles. Todo tranquilo.

-No quiero seguir tirado aquí - Levi dice en un tono autoritario.

Resoplo y me reincorporo, sentándome unos pequeños minutos en el césped. Espero a que mis emocionantes se tranquilicen y entonces voy por la silla. Mientras me alejo un sonrojo se apodera de mis mejillas, y el recuerdo del rostro de Levi tan cerca del mío me atormenta regresando una y otra vez, provocando que al volver con Levi y tomarlo en mis brazos para sentarlo, me ponga nervioso. Él se da cuenta que hay algo malo en mi pero no dice nada, sólo me pide que lo lleve a casa porque es probable que Hanji ya haya llegado.

No se equivoca del todo. Una vez que volvemos, la persona que se encarga de bajarlo y llevarlo dentro de la enorme casa es Hanji, ella dice que es momento de empezar las terapias y para ello yo no puedo estar presente. Levi no me dirige la palabra en ningún instante, sigue molesto por lo sucedido. Saludo a Hanji y luego salgo de la habitación que ha sido otorgada para las terapias, tan pronto al salir la primera persona a la que veo es a Farlan. Esta vez me mira de una forma un poco más amable, quizá con un poco de burla, es como si supiera que mi primer día junto a Levi ha sido un desastre.

-Y entonces...¿Que clase de perro Lazarillo eres? - Farlan sonríe con picardía a mi cara agria.

-Cállate - Hago un puchero -. Levi no es nada amable, tienes que ayudarme, sería un lindo gesto de tu parte.

Farlan me pide con su dedo que lo siga. Caminamos por los pasillos completamente pulidos y brillantes, hasta lo que viene siendo la cocina, que es casi igual de grande que mi habitación; con una pared de gabinetes de cedro y electrodomésticos de última generación en plata.

-¿Que quieres? - Dice mientras hace un vano intento por mantener la sonrisa fuera de su rostro. Luego pone enfrente mío una lata de gaseosa.

-Lo que sea que me ayude con él - Tomo la lata que me ofrece pero en lugar de abrirla juego con sus bordes metálicos.

-No creo que haya algo así - Farlan bebe de su gaseosa -...Además, mi diversión se acabaría si te doy pistas.

Dicho esto, Farlan pasa por mi lado con un rostro tan neutral que me hace enfadar.

-¿A dónde vas? - le reclamo siguiendo sus pasos.

Suspira sin volver. -No le gusta hablar pero es bueno escuchando, y aunque no lo parezca se preocupa mucho por los demás, podrías mostrarle lo que te gusta él estará bien con eso...o podrías regalarle una escoba. - Me dice mirando por sobre su hombro.

Enarco las cejas. - Gracias. - Le digo. Farlan se gira repentinamente, dejando nuestros rostros cerca, entrecierra sus ojos y escanea con detalle los míos.

-Verdeazul. - Le escucho susurrar antes de que desaparezca por el pasillo.

Cuando la sorpresa debido a su acción se esfuma, regreso hacia el lugar donde dejé a Levi. Llego justo en el instante en que Hanji sale para irme a buscar, me pide que entre, y lo hago. Con saltos animados, aterrizo, con un rebote, frente a Levi.

Sorprendido, abre la boca y me encara. -¿Acaso eres un niño?

-Me llamas _mocoso_, y estoy tomando mi papel en serio.

Levi suelta una risa corta sin sentido del humor. -...Nada mal.

Veo como Levi hace un esfuerzo por girar su silla y lanza una mirada de desprecio a Hanji. Me quedo hipnotizado por la acción de Levi durante un rato, sin darme cuenta que él se ha acomodado para que yo lo saque de ahí.

-Sería mucho más grato si lo pides - Me coloco de nuevo frente a él.

-Oh... ¿Crees que voy a rogarte para que me ayudes? - Levi lleva su vista hacia la pared de la derecha, donde un hermoso cuadro familiar cuelga de la pared.

-Sólo pido que me trates como una persona - digo con severidad.

-Así es como yo trato a las personas, si no te gusta puedes irte - Levi me mira con superioridad, siendo consciente del poder que tienen esas palabras. Ruedo los ojos y con ganas de maldecirlo, lo llevo lejos de Hanji.

Más tarde, cuando es hora de volver a casa, Hanji se ofrece a llevarme y yo acepto. En el camino ella me cuenta que Levi se enfadó con ella cuando está le pidió que hablará de su familia. Hanji cree que Levi está resentido con su padre e intento convencerlo de que hablará y le contará todo lo que siente.

-...pero Levi es una persona realmente orgullosa - Dice sin despegar la vista de la carretera -. En cuanto le dije que creía que debía hablar con su padre y escuchar las razones para dejar a su madre, él...explotó... - Hanji eleva las manos y simula que una bomba ha explotado en ellas -, después de eso se negó a seguir hablando.

-Quizá con el tiempo - Le digo.

-De eso no tengo duda.

Viajamos alrededor de diez minutos más hasta la cafetería Chocolat, que es donde Isabel trabaja. Hanji me deja aquí porque yo sé lo he pedido.

Abro la puerta y la campana que cuelga de ella suena anunciando mi llegada. Annie, una chica que trabaja aquí, es quien me ve y avisa a Isabel de mi presencia.

-Hola - Le digo cuando me siento en la barra.

Deja su libreta en el mandil negro que está anudado a su cintura. Frente a mi, con los codos sobre la barra, las manos entrelazadas y la barbilla recargada en estas, está dispuesta a escuchar lo que tengo que decir. Isabel sabe que ha eso he venido. Siempre es así. Cuando tengo un problema suelo venir aquí y contárselo sólo a ella.

-Entonces - sonríe -...¿Que te hizo?

Frunzo el ceño. Tomo un menú y finjo leerlo, la verdad es que sólo estoy intentado ocultar mi vergüenza. Pero Isabel no es tonta y pronto nota lo vacilante que estoy.

-Un capuchino de vainilla y un pedazo de pay de manzana. - Esboza con una enorme sonrisa. Desaparece por algunos minutos y cuando vuelve lo hace con lo que ha mencionado antes.

-Me dirás que sucede.

-Me siento extraño - comienzo a decir -, hoy me he sentido extraño. Demasiado...cuando estoy muy cerca de Levi, duele.

-Eren Yeager - se inclina hacia adelante y me mira con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos -, estás ruborizado.

Me altera tanto lo que dice que por varios minutos intentó huir de ahí pero ella y su poderosa fuerza de "soy tu hermana mayor" me detienen. Por varios (agonizantes, vergonzosos, horribles) minutos, le cuento todo lo que sucedió en el día, le hablo sobre su terrible personalidad y la forma tan pacífica en la que puede llegar a insultarte, le digo también sobre nuestro accidente, sobre cómo él se volvió frío y distante (todavía más) después de eso. Isabel escucha paciente, aprovechando que no hay clientes; asintiendo sólo cuando me detengo y haciendo gestos de vez en cuando.

-...¿Crees que algo está mal conmigo? - Le pregunto, mientras observo que la mitad de mi taza está casi vacía.

-Realmente eres tonto, pequeño hermano - golpea mi frente con su dedo -. Es obvio que el chico te gusta.

Todo se detiene. Las personas se congelan. El reloj no avanza. La taza en mis manos con ese líquido café se revuelve como olas en el mar. Veo temblar mis pupilas en el reflejo del servilletero de metal frente a mi. ¿Acaso escuche mal? ¿Levi me gusta? ¿Como puede ser eso posible?

-¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! - Isabel me regresa de donde sea que me haya ido-, comenzaba a creer que eso del amor no era la tuyo, pero resulta que no era eso, simplemente buscabas en el lugar equivocado, lo tuyo no son los pechos a ti te gusta...

-¡Isabel! - Con un enorme sonrojo presiono mis manos en sus labios. Su risa es reprimida ahí, todos nos miran y eso sólo hace que el color se me suba más. - Esto no es divertido, deja de bromear un momento - libero sus labios - ¡No sé que está mal conmigo! - me quejo y dejó caer mi cabeza en la barra. La escucho suspirar.

-Es completamente normal, hombre y hombre; mujer y mujer; hombre y mujer - su mano acaricia mis cabellos -, mientras se quieran esta bien que estén juntos... Además, he leído que en el sexo...

-Isabel - golpeo su cabeza -. ¡Ya te dije que no es divertido! Levi no me gusta, ni siquiera un poco, es un grosero de mierda y está acostumbrado a que cumplan sus caprichos ¿quien podría querer a alguien como él?

-Uhh... - Isabel cruza los brazos y me mira con altaneria. Conozco esa mirada, es su mirada triunfante -. Lo que tu digas, pequeño hermano. Deberías repetir eso hasta que en verdad te lo creas...Mira -señala el menú en un punto al azar -, la especialidad de hoy son mentiras con un poco de sentimientos ocultos, de bebida puedes tomar un poco de valor.

-¡No estoy mintiendo!

-Si fueras pinocho tu nariz estaría enorme justo ahora.

-¡Levi no me gusta!

-Te sientes inseguro a su lado.

-¡Mentira!

-...Pero el problema realmente empieza cuando se aceleran los latidos de tu corazón; te gusta su cercanía pero te lastima porque no sabes si podrá corresponderte.

-¡No me estás escuchando!

-Sí, sí...como sea. - Agita su mano. La puerta se abre y la campana suena de nuevo. La veo desaparecer rumbo hacia la cocina. Mi rostro justo ahora puede compararse con una de las manzanas que están en la vitrina de los postres. Hace calor, o quizá soy yo el único que tiene calor. Isabel me conoce muy bien, es mi hermana y mejor amiga, nunca se equivoca en lo que dice...y eso es preocupante.

Sus palabras me atormenta incluso cuando volvemos a casa; incluso cuando estoy bajo mis sábanas, mirando el techo y escuchando los murmullos de mamá en un intento por saber de Isabel porque he decidido acostarme temprano está noche.

Y por alguna extraña razón, cuando logro dormir y viajar a mis sueños, Levi estaba ahí.

* * *

**_N/A: _**_Hermanito sobreprotector Farlan y hermanita cariñosa Isabel xD ¿saben lo que es un perro lazarillo? Espero que se haya entendido el sarcasmo en esa frase UwU, sólo es un apodo de Farlan para Eren...:)_

_Nos vemos._


	7. Diagnóstico para mis sentimientos

**N. Del A.: **_Hola de nuevo. Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta tierna historia (?) a quienes se toman el tiempo de dejar un Review, también a quienes ponen Fav. Y Follow._

* * *

**Capitulo #7**

**~ Diagnóstico para mis sentimientos ~**

Al siguiente día, mientras camino por los pasillos de la escuela, las palabras de Isabel hacen un caos en mi cabeza. La idea de sentir atracción por Levi me hace enloquecer en muchas formas, recién lo conozco, eso no puede ser posible, ¿como puede gustarte alguien a quien apenas conoces y que además es un grosero contigo? Simplemente es absurdo. Pero más absurdo soy yo, porque a pesar de que niego que me gusta, no puedo dejar de pensar en él, y en las horas que faltan para verlo. Es tonto, por primera vez en mi vida me siento como un adolescente enamorado; ya antes me había gustado alguien, pero nunca pasaba nada como lo que ahora sucede. Nunca me volvía tan loco con ello como ahora. Incluso he conseguido una reprimenda de la maestra de filosofía por no responder correctamente a su cuestionamineto.

Pero he pensado en algo respecto a la situación de Levi y de mis repentinos -y para nada amorosos (Sí, claro)- sentimientos. En la clase de Literatura, el profesor ha pedido que leamos _Marianela_*, una vieja novela que solía leerme mi madre. Mis vagos recuerdos dicen que es sobre una joven que cuidaba de un joven ciego; ella humilde, descuidada, fea, pero de buen corazón; él, gallardo, fino, simpático, guapo, y que había encontrado en Marianela alguien a quien podría amar. Recuerdo que no termina bien. Ella se suicida tan pronto se entera que él ha recuperado la vista, por temor a ser rechazada debido a los prejuicios y gustos que fue descubriendo de él mientras le cuidaba. Un trágico final. Una muy bonita historia.

Mi situación con Levi es parecida. Él puede verme, pero eso no impide que sólo vea lo qué quiere ver, y que realmente no esté viendo al verdadero Eren. Sé que es estúpido pero no puedo evitar pensarlo.

Aunque de ser sinceros, odiaría que está historia terminará mal, sin siquiera haber empezado.

Pero entonces un día, mientras Levi realiza sus terapias físicas, las dudas sobre mis sentimientos y la posible confirmación sobre ser rechazado, aparece con un elegante vestido rosa pegado al cuerpo y grandes tacones de color plata. Por Farlan es que me entero que ella es una de sus compañeras de clase y que ha venido para confirmar si él podrá asistir a la graduación. Y, aunque al principio ella me pareció agradable, cuando me regaló una sonrisa por de más hipócrita, confirmé que no es más que una de esas típicas niñas ricas y mimadas.

-Es hermosa ¿no crees? - Susurra Farlan con el tono más humillante que puede emplear.

-Por supuesto - Respondo con sarcasmo.

-¿Celoso?

Sus palabras me alteran en sobremanera. Niego con rapidez que eso sea lo que suceda y sólo me limito a observar como ella y Levi platican. Alejados de nosotros. En la alberca. Ella tiene traje de baño. Un sexy traje de baño.

_Es hermosa_.

Es el tipo de chicas que le gustan a Levi.

Dos días después de sus irritantes visitas, escucho de su misma voz decir que fue su novia, y que no sólo ella, prácticamente no hubo chica en el mundo que se salvará de él.

-¡Pero realmente no hay nadie que no haya salido con él! - Exclamó con un ego que apenas y entró en la habitación -. Yo lo hice, aunque no hicimos nada más que tontear, nunca fue nada oficial, supongo que la calentura fue lo que nos impulsó; tengo entendido que antes de su accidente salía con una chica de primero...

Después de eso, me dijo que su nombre es Annie y que hace mucho había superado a Levi. Me dí cuenta que ella es ese tipo de chica que gusta llamar la atención, pero que realmente no busca hacerle daño a nadie. Aunque a mí me lo hizo con su confesión; saber de pronto que el chico que empieza a despertar sentimientos en ti, ha salido con centenares de chicas -guapas, guapas, muy guapas-, no hace más que bajar tus probabilidades de ser aceptado, sobretodo si eres un chico.

Es por eso que durante las semanas siguientes a eso, y después de dejar de recibir las visitas de Annie, comienzo a distanciarme de Levi, con la firme idea de que entre él y yo nunca habrá nada. Tal vez una bonita amistad. Por supuesto eso no significa que haya dejado de preocuparme por él. Poco a poco sus piernas han ido cediendo, ahora puede permanecer de pie por varios segundos, aunque siempre que termina cayendo se molesta con todo el mundo. Su actitud es algo que he aprendido a descifrar, es por eso que la única persona que él permite este a su lado en sus malos ratos, sea yo.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas de tu familia? - Me dice un día mientras observamos el atardecer desde el jardín trasero.

-Uhm - Realmente no creo que haya algo que quiera contarle de mi familia -... Esta loca. Mamá es muy infantil, y mi hermana ha heredado eso, papá es muy serio pero siempre sede a los desafíos de mamá.

Veo como Levi sonríe ligeramente ante mi comentario.

-Me gustaría conocerla - Sus palabras causan una revolución en mi -, pienso que sería agradable.

Yo río con nada de gracia.

-Créeme, no lo es. Te arrepentirás, lo sé.

-No puedo saberlo si no lo hago.

Es así como nuestra relación avanza. De a poco puedo ver como Levi confía en mí...y como voy confirmando que realmente lo estoy amando.

-¿Que hay de ti? - Pregunto para evitar que mis emociones me controlen.

-¿De mí?

-Sí. Tú familia es agradable, aunque aún no tengo el gusto de conocer a tu papá.

El rostro de Levi se deforma un gesto terrible y el viento sopla tan fuerte; igual que una película de terror. - Tal vez porque tras el divorcio se largo a vivir a otro lado.

Un mal hábito de los míos, es reír cuando estoy nervioso.

-¿Crees que es divertido? - Pude ver como su rostro horrorizado se transformaba en uno lleno de tristeza y enfado.

-No...Yo...Lo siento - acercó mi mano para tomarlo y llevarlo dentro.

-¡Alejate de mí! - Con agresividad él aleja mi toque, obligándome a retroceder.

Pienso en segundos en que eso es lo que debo hacer. Irme y dejarlo. Pero luego pienso _¿Como es posible que hagas eso?_ Es cierto que me equivoque, toque un tema delicado y luego me reí de eso, pero no porque me diera gracia. He logrado mucho estos días y no voy a dejar que todo mi esfuerzo se vaya a la mierda. Con mi ánimo renovado, me acerco y lo tomo de la cintura para hacer que se siente en su silla. Al principio pienso en que me alejará de un manotazo. Pero no sucede. Él no se resiste.

Una vez en su silla, comenzamos a avanzar entre la repentina lluvia que ha comenzado. Levi no se queja en ningún momento por ello, y entonces sé que realmente está molesto. Incapaz de decir palabras, lo llevo lo más rápido que puedo a su casa. Mikasa es quien nos recibe con un par de toallas. Cuando me acerco para entregar la toalla, me toma del brazo y de un jalón acerca su rostro al mío.

-Vete a casa - Ordena en voz baja.

Y está vez soy consciente de que no me queda más que obedecer su palabra.

**Æ**

Cuándo vuelvo a casa, es mamá quien me recibe con un gran abrazo y una taza de chocolate caliente.

-¿Pero que ha pasado? ¡Has vuelto empapado! - Efusiva, como suele ser, me llena de regaños y mimos.

Isabel, quien es la única consciente de lo que me sucede con Levi, no tarda mucho en intuir que algo malo ha pasado. Observándome preocupada desde la puerta de entrada de la cocina, levanta sus pulgares en una muestra de ánimo. Sonrío débilmente en un vano intento por hacerle creer que realmente no tiene mucha importancia.

-Estas llorando - susurra.

-¿Qué? - Con la yema de mis dedos toco mi mejilla y me doy cuenta de que es verdad. Las lágrimas están saliendo inconcientes, delantándome frente a la mirada de mamá.

-Dime que ocurrió - Exige mamá, posiblemente creyendo que Levi me ha hecho algo.

Sorbo con mi nariz. - Arruine mi vida, eso es lo que ocurrió. Mis malos hábitos me jugaron un mal momento, me reí de los problemas del chico al que cuido. - Con el dorso de mi mano limpio mis lágrimas.

-Oohh... - Canturrea Isabel.

-Te advertí que te traería problemas algún día - Ragaña mamá.

-Lo sé: Soy estúpido - Y entonces ambas ríen.

-¡Vamos! ¿Por que te deprimes por eso? - Isabel azota su palma en mi hombro - ¿Donde está mi hermanito fuerte y decidido? Ya sabes, ese que está dispuesto arriesgar su vida por ayudar a quienes quiere; no te preocupes, sueles meter la pata siempre, así que sólo discúlpate, además, él te gusta, no puedes dejar que eso te venza.

-¡No! - Me quejo ante el hecho de que diga que me gusta.

-Como sea - rueda los ojos -. ¿No dejarás de ayudarlo por esto, verdad?

-Claro que no. - Le digo.

Pero una semana después de eso sigo sin tener el valor de ir a verlo. Pasando mis tardes de nueva cuenta en el hospital. Hanji es quien me dice que Levi le ha preguntado por mí, y yo le he pedido que le diga que estoy ocupado con mis tareas. Aún no soy capaz de verlo y disculparme. Además creo que es conveniente alejarnos, de ese modo aclararé mucho mejor mis sentimientos.

-No creo que evitándolo logres algo - Sasha juega con sus alimentos, mientras yo me dedico a vigilar que no haga trampa y coma todos -. Huir sólo te traerá mas culpa.

-Me siento culpable con sólo pensar en él - Hago un puchero y tiro mi cara sobre la mesa.

-Él también te extraña - afirma con una notable sonrisa en su cara.

-Lo dudo. No encuentro razón para que afirmes algo así.

-Entonces...¿Por que no volteas?

* * *

_*Marianela es una novela del escritor español Benito Pérez Galdós publicada en 1878. En ella nos cuenta la vida trágica de la niña Nela (Marianela), enamorada del ciego de nacimiento Pablo._

* * *

**N. Del A.:** _La novela realmente tiene una bonita historia. Sí, un final trágico, pero pienso que toda la historia lo compensa. Léanla si les interesa, es corta y la forma de narración es un tanto poética UvU...Annie, NO es la ex de Levi que vendrá a hacer la vida difícil a Eren, para que ella aparezca falta un poco más xD_


	8. Resultado: Positivo

**N. Del A.:** _¡He tardado bastante en actualizar! Me disculpo, pero no me encontraba muy bien UvU, sin embargo logré mejorar y traer el capitulo 8...¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

**Capítulo #8**

**~ Resultado: Positivo + ~**

Giro y siento cómo el alma se me cae al piso (un dicho que solía decir mi abuela, y que queda perfecto en esta situación, ya que realmente eso es lo que he sentido: que algo de bien adentro se me cayó al piso). Junto a él están Farlan y Mikasa, cada uno mirándome con un poco de reproche. Es obvio que están molestos por saber que he mentido, que realmente no estoy ocupado con las clases de la escuela, que he estado evitándolos y he pasado mis tardes aquí.

-Ya veo...Tus clases son realmente interesantes Yeager - Levi es el primero en hablar, no me mira porque tal vez si lo hace me asustaré. Me lanzará una de esas miradas que matan y no que enamoran, eso seguro.

-Yo le pedí que viniera - Sasha interviene en la situación. Toma mi mano con discreción y con dulzura me muestra que me ayudará a encubrir mi mentira -. Él realmente ha estado ocupado, pero fui yo quien insistió en que viniera, me negué a seguir el tratamiento si él no venía.

-Oh~ ¿Lo amas entonces?

-¡¿Que?! - Gritamos ambos ante el comentario sarcástico de Levi.

-Eso sonó igual a un confesión de amor - agrega Farlan.

Entonces Sasha se levanta de su lugar y camina con tranquilidad hacía Levi.

-Eren es un chico muy lindo, además según sé él no sale con nadie, no encuentro cual sería el problema si él me gustase.

No sé cual es el punto de Sasha al decir eso, pero presiento que no es nada bueno. Tampoco puedo ver la mirada que le dirige a Levi, ya que ella me ha dado la espalda, pero en el rostro de Levi puedo ver la irritabilidad que el comentario de Sasha le causa. Y aunque durante algunos segundos siento mi corazón latir con fuerza, con la esperanza de que Levi sienta algo por mi, al mismo instante que eso sucede, niego a mi mente el hecho de seguir fantaseando más. Porque yo realmente no quiero que Levi "guste" de mí, yo estoy bien con saber que mi amor por él es, hasta cierto nivel platónico, realmente no importa ya si me corresponde o no; ya lo sé, cualquier cosa más sería podría ser...Bueno, jamás pasará.

-No estoy cuestionando si sale o no contigo, lo que me importa es saber si _tú_ eres la razón por la cual ese mocoso ha dejado de ir a mi casa - Levi suena molesto, demasiado -. Según creí para él era importante que siguiera con mis terapias, pero ya veo que un par de pechos lo son más.

-¡Espera, Levi! - intervengo ya harto de escuchar estupideces -. Primero, no hables de ese modo frente a Sasha, ella es una buena amiga, sólo eso, y esta intentando cubrirme...Yo...Estuve evitándote.

Levi chasquea los labios y frunce el ceño de una manera descarada.

Paso mis manos por mi cara, sintiendo como un ligero sonrojo cubre mis mejillas. Esto es más de lo que esperaba. Levi parece estar realmente molesto, lo que no se es si es por lo que sucedió la ultima vez que nos vimos, o si es por el hecho de que le he evitado.

-Vayamos afuera y hablemos ahí - Sugiero pero soy ignorado olímpicamente.

Sasha vuelve a su lugar y pica su lechuga marrón. -Si no quieres puedes irte, Eren y yo aún tenemos cosas de que hablar - susurra.

Una vena se marca en la frente de Levi. _Eres muy amable, Sasha._ Con valentía fijo mis ojos en los de Levi, siendo devorado al instante por estos; mantiene su mirada gris clavada con ferocidad en la mía. Tomo un suspiro. Levi no se irá hasta que hablemos, algo me lo dice. Me acerco a una de las enfermeras y le pido que cuide de Sasha.

Mientras camino hacia los adolescentes Ackerman, siento como una gran agujero se abre en mi estómago, absorbiendo todo, menos mis nervios. En momentos cómo estos es en los que deseo que el suelo se abra y me tragué para siempre.

-Así que...¿Tarea? -Farlan sonríe con picardía. Aunque tal vez sea burla. Mi relación con él se ha vuelto así; él es muy serio y disciplinado cuando llega el momento de serlo, pero cuando tiene la oportunidad de divertirse o de por lo menos relajarse, la aprovecha bien. Es una persona que sabe diferenciar de cuando es el momento de ponerse serios y cuando es el momento de jugar. Y por lo general siempre que está conmigo es el momento de jugar. Ha dicho que las caras que pongo cada que se burla de mi o de algo que tenga que ver conmigo son graciosas.

-Quizá... - respondo apenas en un susurro.

-Bueno, es todo tuyo por media hora - Mikasa, con quien realmente no he hablado mucho, pero a quien también he conocido mejor; se separa de la silla y la deja libre para que sea yo quien la maneje. Antes de tomarla, miro a Levi, pero en él no hay ninguna expresión. ¡Vaya! ¡Ahora ni siquiera me está mirando!

Antes de salir, recibo un par de pulgares arriba por parte de Farlan y una media sonrisa por parte de Mikasa. Ánimos. Ellos saben que Levi me matará. Avanzamos hasta el jardín del lado norte, sintiendo cómo la suave brisa golpea nuestros rostros, y viendo con discreción a los demás pacientes. Llevo a Levi por un camino de rocas, lo cuál es molesto para él, pues en más de una ocasión me dice que no mueva bruscamente la silla, pero yo quiero llevarlo a un bonito lugar aquí.

Sin tener la menor idea de que hacer o decir, decido llevarlo a mi parte favorita de ese lado del jardín. Y mientras avanzamos, siento como si estuviera hundiéndome en mí mismo, dentro de un solitario y oscuro lugar, preguntándome si es así como Levi se siente la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Mañana tengo que ir a clases, al parecer es algo importante, tengo que estar ahí a las siete. No llegues tarde.

Me estremezco con la ráfaga de frío que llega con el viento. Me quedo callado procesando sus palabras, creyendo ingenuamente que es su modo de pedirme disculpas. Pero no es él quien debe disculparse, fui yo él del error y soy yo quien debe pedir perdón.

-Lo siento... - Detengo la silla bajo las ramas de un gran árbol de manzanas, él único que hay en este lugar. Paso a ponerme frente a Levi y le ayudo a sentarse sobre el pasto. Me siento a su lado, hundiendo mi rostro en mis rodillas.

-Ya no importa, realmente nunca importó. Mi reacción fue la equivocada. Demasiado infantil, cuando se supone que ya debo superarlo. - Dice eso y su semblante se oscurece de una manera casi sobrenatural. Es aterrador. Creo que Levi debería trabajar en sus expresiones faciales.

-Aún así...creo que se me fue la lengua- Admito con vergüenza.

-¡¿Ah?!... - Gruñe con gracia - ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-¡Ah, eso!Mi abuela solía decirlo para hacer entender que había hablado de más.

Cierra sus ojos y recarga su cabeza sobre el tronco del árbol. Tomo esto cómo una oportunidad, lo observo discretamente por el rabillo del ojo, contemplando con deseo sus labios entre abiertos y el subir y bajar de su pecho. Tan tranquilo. Tan vulnerable.

Dejo de mirarlo y hundo más mi cabeza en mis rodillas, ¿acaso estoy acosándolo? _esto es más de lo que deberías desear, Eren._

Siento su mano deslizarse por mi cuello, provocando que un escalofrío recorra mi cuerpo. Me reincorporo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo veo sonriendo con sinceridad. - Eres muy sensible en esa parte - afirma con esa sonrisa que me enamora aún más.

Niego y mentalmente me doy unas palmadas para evitar que esto me cause más ilusiones. Levi sólo esta jugando. Llevo mi mano derecha a mi cuello y lo cubro, cómo si eso fuera la mejor protección. - Te sorprenderías - murmuro.

-¿Quieres decir que hay más partes sensibles en ti? Apuesto que sería interesante descubrirlas.

Al principio no soy consciente del sentido de sus palabras, pero cuando giro a verlo y su mirada se muestra provocativa, lo entiendo. Mi rostro se cubre de un rojo que puede competir con el de las manzanas.

Hablo después de varios minutos de silencio.- Entonces...¿debo llevar mi auto o iremos en el tuyo? - pregunto ya más tranquilo.

Él entiende inmediatamente a qué me refiero. - Seguro tu coche es una carcacha vieja, con la espuma desgarrada de los asientos.

Guardo silencio. Levi no esta nada lejos de la realidad. Mi auto es un auto viejo, que papá consiguió para mi hace un par de meses para que me sea más fácil desplazarme de la escuela a la casa y de la casa a la escuela. Nada más. Tiene efectivamente, los asientos desgarrados; mamá es la culpable de eso.

-No todos podemos pagar un auto cómo el tuyo.

Veo la forma en que su rostro se oprime. Me preguntó si hice mal refunfuñando eso, quizá estoy echando a perder todo de nuevo.

-...Hoy vi a tu padre - no me sorprende que lo diga. Seguro lo vio en alguno de los pasillos -. Me encantaría conocer a tu madre, debe de ser agradable.

Sacudo la cabeza y replico: - Ni siquiera la conoces.

-Por eso dije _debe_ - contraataca.

-En todo caso ¿Por qué quieres conocer a mi familia?

Levi no responde. Su semblante vuelve a verse serio.

-Hey, no tenía intención de... - ladea su cabeza con arrogancia. Ya entendí. Se acabo el Levi amable. Sintiéndome incomodo con el creciente silencio, opto por ponerme de pie, y con ayuda de mis hombros Levi hace lo mismo. Quiero decir "veo que has mejorado en mi ausencia", pero probablemente a Levi no le agrade que lo diga, así que me callo.

Lo llevo en busca de Mikasa y Farlan, cuando logramos encontrarlos me encuentro con la sorpresa de que papá también esta volviendo a casa. Es probable que me arrepienta de la idea que surca mi menta ahora, pero esto puede ser una forma para hacer por completo las pases con Levi. Lo invito a mi casa. Levi se extraña de mi propuesta, y en el momento en que suelto "Querías conocer a mi mamá" él termina aceptando.

Dejando a sus hermanos, mi padre, Levi y yo viajamos por la carretera en un muy incomodo silencio; observo por la ventana el paisaje; sintiendo en mis espaldas la atención de Levi a mí. ¿Que estoy pensando llevándolo a mi casa? Seguro mamá se pondrá ¿achispada? creo que esa es una buena palabra para describirla, ella siempre se pone así cuando algún amigo mío o de Isabel va a casa. Razón por la cual nunca llevo a un amigo.

Papá detiene el auto y baja antes que nosotros. Me quedo quieto, mirando al frente, sintiéndome extrañamente nervioso, preguntándome si él se sentirá de la misma manera. Me deslizo fuera del auto y hago una pausa. _¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? Esto solo es una invitación a comer ¿verdad? No es cómo si estuviera presentando a mi pareja._ Después de todo, yo no puedo, nosotros no podemos...salir. Ignorando a mi cerebro y una vez teniendo lista la silla de Levi, le ayudo a bajar para después caminar hasta la entrada de lo que es mi casa. A unos pasos cerca, escucho la voz de mamá, seguido de las risas de Isabel. No dudo más y continuo. La puerta es abierta justo en el momento que estaba por abrirla...

**_Continuara_**_**...**_


	9. En caso de alergía

**N/A: **_Hola de nuevo! Gracias a todos por leer, aquí dejo el capitulo nueve ¡disfrútenlo!... espero que el diez este listo pronto! Bye! Bye!_

* * *

**Capitulo #9**

**~ En caso de alergia ~**

Mamá es quien abre la puerta y nos recibe con una sonrisa, a sus espaldas está Isabel viéndome con suspicacia. Estoy arrepentido ahora. Quiero volver el tiempo y cambiar el hecho de haber invitado a Levi a mi casa.

-Levi ella es mi madre y la mujer a su lado es mi hermana - mis manos se aferran con fuerza a las agarraderas de la silla, rogando en mi interior que por favor mamá no sea tan anima e infantil cómo lo es siempre. Levi no parece ser de las personas que soportan ese tipo de actitudes y lo que menos quiero ahora es causarle una mala impresión -. Mamá, Isabel, él es Levi, el chico al que cuido - continuo y veo cómo los tres se estrechan las manos.

-Así que, ¿Tu eres Levi? - Cuestiono Isabel cómo si la presentación de hace unos momentos no le hubiese sido suficiente.

-Es un placer - Increíblemente Levi logra entender que mi hermana únicamente esta intentando verse seria, y que realmente no lo es. Ese acto a ella le agrada.

-Bueno, no se queden afuera - mamá hace a un lado a Isabel y luego ella se aparta de la puerta. Empujo a Levi al interior de mi casa y al instante somos recibidos por un delicioso olor a canela. Mamá ha hecho roles de canela, debo admitir que me siento feliz de saber que he escogido este día para traer a Levi a mi casa, pues la especialidad de mamá son los roles de canela.

Lo llevo hasta le mesa de la cocina y le cedo un lugar junto a mi (lugar que por lo general toma Isabel). Casi de inmediato, mamá aparece con los primeros platos de comida. Nervioso, miro de reojo a Levi, esperando captar su expresión cuando vea la comida que le es servida; comida que no se compara en nada con la que le es preparada todos los días en su casa y que por le general, si no es de su agrado, puede cambiarla. Me sorprendo cuando le veo sonreír a los macarrones con queso.

-¡Que rico se ve esto, mamá! - exclama Isabel, quien como cada día es la encargada de iniciar la conversación en la mesa.

-¿De vedad? - mamá suena esperanzada.

-Sí... se ve delicioso - Levi murmura, enterrando su tenedor para probar su primer bocado.

Los ojos de mamá brillan y yo me siento morir. Ahora Levi se ha ganado a mi madre y eso no es nada bueno, es probable que ya no lo quiera dejar salir de esta casa.

-¿Mi hermano es amable contigo? - Justo después de su primer bocado, es interrumpido por Isabel.

Levi devuelve el cubierto a su plato. Miro a Isabel con molestia, pero ella me ignora, prestando completa atención a lo que Levi responde: - A veces es algo torpe.

-Es algo que no podemos cambiar - suspira Isabel y finjo ofenderme.

Luego llega el turno de papá para hablar.

-Así que Levi ¿Cómo vas con tu tratamiento? - carraspeo, haciéndole notar que no es el momento para hablar de medicinas, tratamientos o enfermedades.

-Tiene razón, Grisha - irrumpe mamá -. No es la forma de tratar al novio de tu hijo.

Y al instante ,Levi, Isabel, papá y yo comenzamos a ahogarnos con los alimentos que tenemos en la boca. Debo decir que él más avergonzado soy yo.

Tomo un poco de agua y digo: - No estamos saliendo.

-¿Eh? Pero creí que habías dicho que te gustaba - ¡Oh mi Dios! Miro a papá esperando que me salve, veo sus ojos: ojos enojados, preocupados.

-Carla, deje de inventar romances entre tus hijos - dijo al fin. Luego me miro, diciéndome todo lo que pensaba con esa sola mirada: ¿Por que no me lo habías dicho?

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué no mejor hablamos de lo bien que me fue hoy en la Universidad?

Isabel me guiña un ojo, comenzando una charla con nuestros padres. Giro a ver a Levi y creo ver una sonrisa en su rostro. Aprieto su brazo en un intento de disculpa. - Lo siento... mamá es así siempre - susurro a su oído.

En una acción que me sorprende, Levi ríe. - Parece que realmente tienes una familia.

Me quedo boquiabierto.

-Ya sabes, mi familia no es cómo las demás familias, sólo quise saber lo que era estar en una familia común.

Su confesión me deja sin nada que decir. Me disculpo y lo mismo hace Levi, entonces lo llevó lejos de todos esos murmullos y risas. Llegamos a la salida, dejo a Levi ahí y yo me siento en un escalón. - Lo siento por todo - vuelvo a decir, sintiendo que no hay forma de disculparme por las palabras de mi madre.

-No es como si me molestará.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante varios minutos callados. Hasta que a mí se me ocurre romper ese silencio con una pregunta estúpida.

-¿Por qué saliste con todas esas chicas? - El calor invade mi rostro. Me dedico a mirar enfrente y me niego a girar a verlo. Quiero que responda eso para hacer entender a mi mente que no hay ni una remota oportunidad con él para mí.

-Supongo que estaba buscando.

-¿Buscando?

-El problema es que ni yo sé que es lo que buscaba...¡Pero mírame ahora! Quedarme invalido no es algo que yo planeé... aún hay muchas cosas que debo entender...

-¿Hablas del futuro?

-Exactamente.

-Pero tú tienes una oportunidad que no muchos tienen, aún es probable que camines, ¡Vamos! ya puedes sostenerte por algunos segundos, estoy seguro que...

Me detengo abruptamente al sentir su mano acariciando mis cabellos castaños; con delicadeza, ternura. Como un dueño a su perro...Me hundo en mi lugar y dejo que continué con ello.

*(❁´◡`❁)*✲ﾟ*.

Al anochecer estoy listo para llevarlo de regreso a su casa. Nos montamos en mi viejo auto, y por la forma en que Levi lo mira, me doy cuenta de que se esta regocijando en su felicidad al haber acertado en que clase de auto tengo. Conducimos en un silencio agradable. Llegamos y por el altavoz informo que traigo de regreso a Levi. Hay un gran zumbido y el portón se abre. Para cuando mi auto llega a la entrada principal de la casa,Farlan esta esperándome en el bordillo de la entrada, con una sonrisa siniestra en la cara. Me pellizco el brazo, sólo en caso de que de alguna manera inesperada me haya deslizado en una pesadilla cómo la de _Stephen King*_. Bajo del auto y sin esperar la ayuda de Farlan (la cual sé no recibiré) bajo la silla de Levi y luego voy por él. En el momento que Mikasa aparece y se lleva a Levi, y yo estoy por entrar detrás de ellos, Farlan me cubre el paso.

-Así que, ¿A dónde llevaste a mi hermano? - pregunta con suspicacia.

-A un lugar al que seguro nunca te llevaré a ti - le miro con el ceño fruncido. Farlan despreocupado patea el piso.

-Entonces ¿son _amigos_ ahora?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-No lo sé, esta mañana antes de ir a verte el te llamo _su_ amigo.

Una parte dentro de mi se ilumina y salta de felicidad ante la idea de significar algo más que un ayudante para Levi, pero otra parte de mi se recluye y deprime por el hecho de ser llamado _amigo_. Esa parte de mi no quiere ser llamado de esa forma, quiere algo más de él, pero yo me niego a exigir ese algo. -Entonces supongo que lo somos - respondo.

Intento volver a entrar, pero él vuelve a impedírmelo. Ruedo los ojos.

-¿Volverás a sacarlo mañana? Te recuerdo que hoy perdió un día de terapia. No es que me desagrade la idea de que Levi salga y tenga amigos, pero te recuerdo que su recuperación es más importante, además mañana...

-Irá a clases - completo - lo sé, él me lo dijo, también me pidió que le acompañe.

-¿Te lo dijo entonces?

-Es lo que dije.

-Bueno, entonces tendrás que estar aquí muy temprano por la mañana ¿estarás bien con eso?

Era cierto que eran las ultimas semanas de clases, y que las evaluaciones estaban a tope, pero gracias a que soy todo un genio (la verdad es que no) suspendí tres materias y no hace falta presentar mis exámenes, así que no tengo problema alguno con faltar un día.

-Estoy bien con eso.

-Bien, a las seis y media de la mañana, ya sabes - me señalo de pies a cabeza -... semi-formal - miro levemente mis vaqueros gastados y mis tenis sucios.

-Ya veo...

-Entonces - esta vez Farlan me toma por los hombros y me atrae más hacia sí. Pega su boca a mi oído y susurra - ¿Cuando le dirás que te gusta?

Le miro con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa, estoy a punto de defenderme pero me calla con su dedo en mis labios. Luego socarronamente se aleja.

-¿Que fue eso? - escucho a Levi preguntar.

Viajo hasta los recuerdos de mi familia y Levi, sólo para darme cuenta de que mi atracción hacía Levi ya no es ningún secreto...

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

_*Stephen King: (Portland, EEUU, 1947) Escritor estadounidense. Se ganó el favor de la crítica con su primera novela,__Carrie_ (1974), a la que seguirían _El resplandor_ (1977), que le valió un gran prestigio internacional, _It_ (_Eso_, 1986), _Misery_ (1987) e _Insomnio_ (1994), por mencionar sólo algunos de sus mayores éxitos. Su estilo efectivo y directo, unido a su gran capacidad para destacar los aspectos más inquietantes de la cotidianidad, le han convertido en el especialista de literatura de terror (aunque ha realizado también incursiones en el género fantástico y de ciencia ficción) más vendido de la historia. Autor a su vez de relatos y guiones para la televisión, muchas de sus novelas han sido llevadas al cine.


End file.
